


Naughty Boy

by juice817



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Comment Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 13:57:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1349908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juice817/pseuds/juice817
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Comment meme fic. Cop!Jensen / suspect-in-an-interrogation-room!Jared. Jared whacks off while the cops leave him to sweat, because he knows *somebody's* gotta be on the other side of the glass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naughty Boy

**Author's Note:**

> _Originally posted December 2009_

Jensen couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Jeff had left their suspect, Jared, in the interrogation room, because Jared was seriously not cooperating and Jeff was on the verge of punching the kid. Jensen knew it would take Jeff a good half hour to calm down again, and it wouldn't hurt to let Jared cool his heels. Maybe he'd get bored enough to actually talk to them.

He hadn't lawyer-ed up, and had looked more amused than afraid when they'd brought him in. Jensen couldn't decide if that meant he was innocent or just really _really_ cocky, but given what he was currently watching through the one way mirror, he was leaning toward cocky.

God. In _all_ meanings of the word.

Jared's dick was long and thick, and Jensen had gone rapidly from stunned disbelief to sharp-edged _want_ as Jared's fingers played lightly over his shaft. Jensen didn't think he'd ever seen such a perfectly beautiful cock, and he wanted it in his mouth more than he wanted to close this case.

This was very, very bad.

Jared's fingers curled into a fist around his dick and he started pumping a little faster, pausing briefly to spit into his palm before starting up again. Jensen's hands balled into fists to keep from reaching out and touching the glass, to keep from opening his own trousers and echoing Jared's rhythm.

It wasn't long before Jared was oozing precome, his dick slick and shiny with it, hard and red and oh god, Jensen's mouth was watering. He could almost taste it, bitter and salty and thick. He swallowed hard and looked away from Jared's dick to his face.

Jared's face was flushed, eyes dark and lazy and staring right at him.

Jensen took a step back reflexively before remembering that there was no way in hell Jared could see him. Jared must just assume he was being watched - of course he would be watched - and was putting on a show.

And god, what a show.

Jared's lips quirked as if he knew what Jensen was thinking, what Jensen wanted, then he let his head fall back as his eyes closed and his hand started moving faster. He started making obscene noises too, his voice coming in clearly, surrounding Jensen there in the dark observation room. Jared seemed the type to exaggerate the sounds, to make the show more filthy, but for some reason Jensen didn't think he was. There was too much need in the low growls, too much fighting for air as Jared's body strained for orgasm.

Jensen couldn't look away as Jared tugged faster, harder, stripping his cock ruthlessly. He pressed his hand hard against his own dick and then gasped as Jared finally came all over himself, spunk dripping down his t-shirt and over his open fly. Still stroking himself, albeit much more slowly, Jared looked back at the mirror before raising his hand and deliberately licking his fingers clean.

Jensen ran out of the room. He had to find a bathroom _right now_.


End file.
